Monzona Z. Moore (1868-1949)
}} History and timeline ;1860s :1868 - Born in Sarahsville, Noble County, Ohio, on April 11, 1868, to Lafayette and Wilma Moore. ;1870s :1870 - Listed in census of Center Township, Noble County, Ohio. Their post office was in Sarahsville. Listed as 2 years old, living with his father Lafayette (28), mother "Willimina" (Willamina) (21), and sister Nevada (9 months). His father is listed as a farmer with a a personal estate value of $225. :1876 - His sister Ola died on June 25, 1876, less than a year old. ;1880s :1880 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed as 12 years old living with father Lafayette (38); mother "Wilmia" (Willamina), sisters Nevada (10), Alpatha (9), Mialma (6), Ida (2), and Minnie (4 months). His father is listed as an unemployed farmer and his ... is listed as working "at home". The census also said that at this time, Monzona could read, but not write. :1881 - Throughout the 1880s, his father was very ill with a disabling heart disease. By 1887, his heart disease is stated as being the equivalent to the loss of a hand or foot. ;1890s :1893 - His son Oscal H. was born on November 20, 1893, in Ohio. :1893 - Married Phoebe Louisa Watson, aged 20, on December 28, 1893, in Gallia County, Ohio, at age 25. She was the daughter of John H. and Rachel (Sowards) Watson. :1895 - Their daughter Zella Belle was born on May 12, 1895, in Crown City, Gallia County, Ohio. :1896 - Their daughter Wilma C. was born on September 12, 1896, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. :1897 - Their son John Lafayette a.k.a. "Lafette" was born on December 31, 1897, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. :1899 - Their son Arthur Monroe was born on July 31, 1899, in Crown City, Gallia County, Ohio. ;1900s :1900 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed with sons Oscal (6), John S. (3), and Arther M. (10 months); daughters Zella (5) and Wilma (3); cousin Edward Watson (21); and his wife Louisa. He is listed as a 32-year-old Sawyer (a person who saws wood for a living) and the family rented a farm. :1900 - They had a baby sometime around this year that died in infancy. :1901 - Their daughter Arley Georgia was born on May 4, 1901, in Crown City, Gallia County, Ohio. :1902 - Their daughter Verna was born in December 1902, in Gallia County, Ohio. :1902 - Their daughter Leona Suecrana was born on December 29, 1902, in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. :1903 - They had a baby sometime around this year that died in infancy. :1904 - Their daughter Lenora L. a.k.a. "Nora" was born on July 25, 1904, in Lawrence County, Ohio. :1905 - They had a baby sometime around this year that died in infancy. :1906 - Their daughter Lavina was born in 1906 in West Virginia. :1907 - Their son Oyer A. was born on March 24, 1907, in Ohio. :1907 - Their son Oscal H. died on April 11, 1907 in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio, at age 13. :1908 - They had a baby sometime around this year that died in infancy. :1909 - Their son Charles Bethel was born on June 21, 1909, in Lawrence County, Ohio. ;1910s :1910 - Listed in census of Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio. Listed with sons John L. (12), Arthur M. (10), Owyes A. (Oyer A.) (3), and Charles B. (10 months); daughters Zella (14), Wilmer C. (Wilma) (13), Arley G. (8), Leona L. (7), and Lenora L. (5); and his wife Pheobe L. Also listed are boarders Thomas White (73) and Stanley Truesdell (20). Monzona is listed as a 42-year-old farmer and the family owned a farm. Phoebe is listed as having 16 children with only nine surviving. :1911 - Their son Jesse R. was born on March 2, 1911, in Ohio. :1912 - Their daughter Audrey Ethel was born on December 16, 1912, in Gallia County, Ohio. :1914 - His father Lafayette died on January 4, 1914 in Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio, at age 71. :1914 - His sister Ida died on February 15, 1914 in Gallia County, Ohio, at age 35. :1915 - Their daughter Zella Belle, 20, married William Stanley Woodyard, age 20, on July 3, 1915, in Gallia County, Ohio. They were married by W.W. Watts. :1919 - Their son Arthur Monroe, 20, married Anne "Annie" Williams, age 17, on October 11, 1919, in Gallia County, Ohio. They were married by R.E. Dunn. ;1920s :1920 - Listed in census of Rome Township, Lawrence County, Ohio. Listed with sons Lafette (John L.) (22), Oyer A. (12), Charles B. (10), and Jessie R. (8); daughters Arley G. (18), Leona L. (17), Lenora L. (14), and Adrie E. (Audrey E.) (7) ; and his wife Pheobe L. He is listed as a 50-year-old farmer and the family owned a farm. :1922 - Their daughter Lavina, 16, married Noble Sylvester Clark, age 18, in 1922. :1923 - Their son John Lafayette, 26, married Jessie O. "Dude" Williams, age 19, in 1925. :1929 - Their son Oyer A., 22, married Bettie (maiden name unknown), age 18, in 1929. ;1930s :1930 - Listed in census of Rome Township, Lawrence County, Ohio. Listed with sons Bethel (20) and Jessie (19); daughter Audrey (16); and his wife Pheobe L. Also listed are grandchildren Stanley W. Henderson (8), Lola Henderson (6), and Denver L. Henderson (3). Monzona is listed as a 61-year-old farmer and the family owned a farm. :1938 - His mother Wilma died on May 21, 1938 in Linnville, Lawrence County, Ohio, at age 71. ;1940s :1942 - Their daughters Arley Georgia and Verna died on February 22, 1942 in Newport, Campbell County, Kentucky, when the towboat they were working on struck a pier and collapsed. Arley was 41 and Verna was 39 years old. :1943 - His sister Alpatha ("Susie") died on December 8, 1943 at age 72. :1949 - He died on January 13, 1949 in Miller, Lawrence County, Ohio, at age 80. He was buried in the Miller Memorial Gardens in Miller, Ohio. Other notes #Alternative birthplaces for Monzona: Center Township, Noble County, Ohio | Seneca Township, Noble County, Ohio | Guernsey County, Ohio #Alternative death location for his son Oscal: Proctorville, Lawrence County, Ohio #Alternative spellings for his daughter Arley: Arlie #Alternative birthplace for his daughter Lenora: Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio #Alternative names for his son Oyer: Oyer Allison Bradberry Dickey #Alternative birthplace for his son Charles Bethel: Guyan Township, Gallia County, Ohio #Alternative spellings for his son Jesse: Jessie